nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
King
King (キング) is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins and is the Sin of Sloth with the symbol of the Grizzly. He is the master of the Oslo, and is currently located at the Capital of the Dead. King's real name is Fairy King Harlequin, and as the name suggests, he was the king of the fairies. Appearance King's appearance resembles a small child with short light brown colored hair, a large forehead, thin eyebrows, and orange eyes. He wears an orange and green sweatshirt with brown sleeves, mid-length pants, and buttoned shoes. He also carries a leopard pattern pillow. King's wanted poster depicts him as big man with short hair, side burns, a bulbish nose, and a sneer. His Seven Deadly Sins Grizzly symbol is located just above his left ankle and on the outer side of his lower leg. /Image Gallery|name=Image Gallery}} Personality When he first appeared, he is shown to be a ally to the Holy Knight and appears to be willing to wipe anyone out if they got in his way - even his captain. Since he is the Sin of Sloth he might be lazy, as shown through his feet not touching the ground. In the past he was shown to be a kind and tender person who return the stuff stolen from children by Ban. Furthermore, it appears that he is a fairly emotional person who cries easily. King is also shown to be a very shy person who cannot convey his love for Diane. Although he actually enjoys being together with Meliodas and Diane, he could not bring himself to reveal it. He also deeply cares for his sister, Elaine, as shown when he is willing to take revenge for her death by killing Ban. King is still shown to have the caring side he had ten years ago by helping the Seven Deadly Sins in they battle. History 700 years ago, King was the ruler of his country and his spear Chastiefol was made in the fairy realm next to his country. Later King left his country and his sister, Elaine, who was left fighting against loneliness. thumb|140px A long time ago, Ban went through a phase of collecting stuffed animals. Actually, he went round stealing every stuffed animal in the kingdom, thinking that he wouldn't be cursed if he did such a small deed as he worked hard as a knight. Immediately, King grew angry at Ban, complaining the little children throughout town are crying. Whilst Ban finally grew satisfied and fell asleep, King silently returned all of the stuffed toys to the children. 10 years ago after the incident, King went back to his hometown to see his old family and friends. But he discovered that a bandit had stolen the hidden treasure, Fountain of Youth, and had killed the Guardian Saint who was his sister. King later found out that Ban had killed his sister and wanted revenge on him and join the Holy Knight to do it. Plot Forest of White Dreams Arc King is mentioned by Gilthunder to have perished in the capital of the dead. In the middle of Meliodas and Gilthunder's fight, King's death is told to Diane and Elizabeth. Baste Dungeon Arc After Meliodas, Elizabeth, Diane, and Ban escaped the Baste Dungeon, a young boy was seen with the Symbol of a Sloth near his left ankle floating in the air whilst watching the crossing shooting stars in the sky from a window. Capital of the Dead Arc King is looking out a window, when Gilthunder comes and tells him that Ban has joined up with Meliodas and Diane. He then wonders why they decided to move, when Gilthunder tells him to not betray his trust. King tells him to keep that stuff to himself and that he has his own way of doing things. When the Black Hound comes in, he goes to its side and welcomes it back. He asks it if he had found Meliodas and the others, which he understand when it says yes. He then notices something in it mouth and pulls out two Holy Knights Crests, whilst telling Gilthunder that the rest of the Holy Knight better stay away or he will wipe them away along with his enemies. Later, King meets up with with Ban and even stabs him in the chest. When Ban ask who he is, King tells him that its not important and then pushes his spear fully through Ban. King then chants with Ban even reveals Ban sin of killing the saint of the fountain of youth. He and Ban then get into a fight. During the fight, Ban asks him what he is trying to do,which King tells him. King then notices that Ban is unleashing an attack, but is surprised when Meiodas stops him. King then flies away when Meliodas and Diana reconize him. Later, King is outside the town complaining that he made it look like he ran away. He then comment on how cute Diane is and how Meliodas looks the same. He then complains about Ban and how Diane and Meliodas shouldn't be fooled by him. When Oslo barks at him, he asks what is wrong and then sees Meliodas, Elizabeth, Hawk, Diane, and Ban at the edge of the town. When they are transported to the Capital of the Dead, King quickly joins them while still hiding. He then wonders how they were about to get their. When Ban runs off, King quickly chases after him. While chasing Ban, King complains to Ban about his own greed. He then dodges Ban's attacks. When Ban figures that King is the real one and tries to harm him, King uses his pillow to stop him. He then chants with Ban on what happened to him ten years ago. He then traps Ban by transforming his pillow and then tells him that the saint that he kill was his sister. When Ban tells him about his immortality, King tells him about his spear and attacks him with it. He then says that he hopes his sister is watching. King then tells Ban that since ban is Immortal, that he is going to turn him into a statue. When Ban's body completely solidifies, King starts to leaves but notices sphere of light appearing in front of Ban. King is then shocked when he notices that it is actually Elaine. Confused, he sees Elaine kissing Ban and undoing the petrifaction. He asks why Ban can see Elaine whilst he could not, revealing his jealousy and disconcert. When he hears Elaine's voice, he asks to let him see her. King then questions whether Elaine is still mad at him for abandoning her and isolating for many years. However, he exclaims that there is no reason to save Ban, because he took everything from her. Angered, King asks what Ban is doing to his sister, only to hear Ban saying that he will make her his. King is left behind by Ban who heads to assist fighting Meliodas and Diane fighting against Geera. King continues questioning Elaine why she forgave Ban and not him, but Elaine simply replies that he left her alone for over 700 years whereas Ban gave her renewed happiness in just seven days. Before King says anything else Elizabeth and Hawk comes running by whilst trying to escape from Geera. He asks who they are, so Elizabeth and Hawk introduces themselves and that they are currently traveling with Meliodas. Elizabeth tells him that a Holy Knight has suddenly appeared and is fighting against Meliodas and Diane, who in response, asks her whether she came to seek his help. Surprisingly, Elizabeth bravely tells him to run away instead and tries to borrow his spear to fight against Geera. Feeling inspired by Elizabeth's bravery, King activates levitates and heads to the battle. During the fight, King suddenly appears behind Geera and thrust his spear through Ban to attack Geera. Ban then asks why he is their, which he says that he is their to help Meliodas and Diane. Geera then blasts herself free and says that King detrayal was expected, which King says that he had no intention of siding with them. King then easily defense against Geera's next attack. When Geera says that she wants all four to attack her, which King says that he will deal with her alone. King then easily puts Geera on the run by having his speat chase her. When Geera uses Brilliant Detonation, King uses his spear's fifth form to defeat her technique and then to defeat her. Abilities/Equipment Nothing is known about King's fight ability. He does have the ability to levitate in the air. For some reason King can transform himself to his old self or the currently one. Is unknown which one is his real form. Weapon Spirit Spear Chastiefol Chastiefol is a holy spear crafted from the sacred tree only found in the Fairy Realm. Its strength is far stronger than steel and has mysterious qualities of the sacred tree. It has several different forms and is capable of transforming into a pillow which can act as a shield, different forms of spears, and a large stuffed grizzly bear. thumb|Bear Form *'Bear:' In this form, King can control it to grab and immobilize the enemy with its four limbs. Even with superhuman strength, Ban was unable to escape the binding. *'Spear:' is a long, broad spear with two out-turned lugs at the base of the head, that forms a guard similar to that of a boar spear. The lugs are potentially capable of hooking and disposing opponents' shields during combat, as well as preventing spear thrusts from going too far into a victim. This makes it easier to quickly withdraw, and less likely to break. King frequently utilizes this spear with his levitation ability. *'Spirit Spear Chastiefol Form Three, Formalization:' is a twin headed spear with a spearhead shaped like the claws of a crab. When the spear pierces through an enemy, their body begins to solidify, rendering them unmovable. Even if the enemy is still alive, they will still be completely immobilized like a statue. *'Spirit Spear Chastiefol Form Five, Increase:' An army of spears are multiplied from one and their individual trajectories can be controlled at will. King manipulates its movement by simply motioning and gesturing his hands. thumb|Bumblebee|120px Abilities *'Disaster:' Nothing is known about his ability as of yet. *'Levitation:' King has the ability to levitate in the air. He has great skill in using it as he is able to move quite quickly. He also demonstrates the ability to levitate objects and manipulate its trajectory without the need to make any direct contact with it. *'Transformation:' King is capable of turning into his former appearance. In order form King to change, he first needs to concentrated and after he turns back King is exhausted. For some unknown reason, King is able to change his clothes when he changes his appearance. Techniques *'Bumblebee:' By controlling his Long Polearm Spear using his levitation ability, King rapidly launches attacks which swarms towards his enemy in all directions. Relationships Seven Deadly Sins Meliodas King and Meliodas are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Nothing is shown about the two interacting but since Meliodas is the captain, King is his subordinate. But it seem he is willing to wipe him and the other Holy Knight if they don't still away. Diane King and Diane are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. He appears to be in love with her but is too shy to reveal it. Ban King and Ban are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. He hates Ban for killing his sister, Elaine, and desires to kill him. Merlin King and Merlin are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Nothing is shown about the two interacting. Trivia *The technique Bumblebee connects with the color of King's sacred treasure which is the color of bees. References Navigation Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Knights